


My Boy

by snazzyfluff (beautybydaysi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, John Winchester Bashing, M/M, POV Bobby Singer, POV Outsider, Supportive Bobby Singer, Time Travel, Walking In On Someone, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybydaysi/pseuds/snazzyfluff
Summary: Bobby Singer deals with a panicked Dean Winchester after walking in on Cas and Dean.Just wants his boy to be happy.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer/Rufus Turner, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Spn





	My Boy

Bobby had caught Cas and Dean in the act. Bobby didn’t mind, if anything he was proud, but Cas teleported away before Bobby could apologize for interrupting and Dean was left lonely.

Bobby sighed, “Dean.”

“I’ve been on this planet for longer than you and I’ve got something to say to you, boy!”

This is where he really dislikes their deadbeat father, John Winchester, the piece of shit had brought only shame in Bobby’s boys.

If Bobby had the chance to beat that piece of shit up, he would. Then he’d call up the hunters the Winchesters have allied with and they’d give him hell.

Dean can’t meet his eyes. Expecting a yell or a slap.

“Dean, it’s okay.”

“I’m saying that I accept you, you’re my son. I want you to know that I accept your relationship with Cas. There isn’t a damn thing wrong with being in a relationship with another man. Hell, I’m in a relationship with Rufus.” 

Dean’s eyes light up with awe, “R-Really?”

“Yeah, son. I ain’t going to hit you or shame you.” 

He sends a prayer to Cas, _Castiel, what the hell do you think you’re doing? Why did you leave? Come back, you son of a bitch. I’m not mad. I’m not John._

The angel poofs onto the bed. “I apologize for my actions. I was afraid.” He says truthfully. 

“Well, as I was saying, there ain’t a damn thing wrong with what you’re doing.” 

Rufus decides to stop by at that moment, “Bobby!” 

“You need me to bury a body, _again_!” Bobby growls. “Am I just a body burier for you, Rufus?!” 

Cas and Dean share a glance. Cas squints his eyes and tilts his head, calculating something. He sniffs. _Why the hell would he need to sniff that? That’s homophobic._

_Maybe he’s not smelling that, but Cas’s smelling the emotions. The giddiness he still feels despite wanting to bash Rufus’s head in._

Cas asks, “You are together?” 

“On a Sabbath.” Rufus grins, answering for him.

Bobby wants to wipe that grin off that man’s face. 

Rufus seems to hear Bobby’s thoughts and his grin widens. 

“I apologize for my actions.” Cas repeats. “I sensed your anger, but I wasn’t sure who it was directed to, so I fled. But... I suppose now it was directed at John Winchester.” 

Bobby sighs, “Son of bitch didn’t care for his boys. I did.” He pauses, anger spilling out, “Who comforted Dean when John caught him with another boy? I did.” 

Rufus surprises Bobby by grabbing his hand, squeezing it. 

Dean’s eyes, they speak for him, hopeful, awestruck and a tad bit of shame. 

“Dean, Cas, you’ve already tried to stop the apocalypse. We’re alive. You both have earned it. Don’t let a dead man hold you down. John Winchester can’t have the last word.” Bobby mumbles more to himself, “I’d like to beat that man up.” 

“For what it’s worth, Bobby, if I could arrange a way, I would.” Cas smiles, “I could take you back in time and you can beat him up.” He frowns in thought, “But that would affect other things.” 

“He’d beat up Dean.”

“Yes. As well as affecting how Dean feels about his father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
